


Sunday Morning

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made love to an angel this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak English. Sorry if I made any mistakes.

I awoke early this morning and I was watching you sleep. For a brief moment I wondered what my life would be like without you, and I admit, that thought scared me. Scared of going to bed every night without hearing your sweet voice saying good night and without my arms around your body. Scared of waking up and as soon as I open my eyes not seeing you next to me or in my arms. But then you sighed, as if you were calling me a fool for thinking about it, and the feeling of fear dissipated when I noticed a serenity in your face and I saw you like there, so immaculate.

I sighed deeply feeling an immense pride for having you in my life. It was inevitable not to think and feel that I am the luckiest man in the world for having your love.

A few minutes gone by and I kept looking at you, admiring every detail of your face. Your messy hair falling down your face and shoulder, your mouth drawing an outline of a sweet smile. I was so hypnotized by the calmness I saw in your face that I wished I could get into your dreams to see if I was part of them.

The first rays of sunshine came through that small curtain opening, and from that angle, I could see the thin sunlight illuminating your body, shining the dawning lights on your blond hair. At that moment I wanted to touch your hair but I could keep myself because I thought it would be a sin to wake you up and miss the pleasure of contemplating an Angel sleeping in my bed.

My eyes went down to your body partly covered in a white sheet, your arms close to each other, near your face, almost touching mine. I continued to caress you with my eyes, and as I traced the curves of your body, and up the winding mountain of your hips, my eyes stared at your bare thighs. My gaze was so intense that I could swear I felt the softness of your skin on my lips. And at that moment, all my thoughts have become sinful. I wanted to reach out to you and see how your skin would shiver under the touch of my fingertips. I wanted to taste you, to the point of leaving the explored bit lightly red. I wanted to feel the warmth of your body over mine. I wanted to make you feel the warmth and the weight of my body over yours.

I closed my eyes and I wondered silently: My God, how could I be such a sinner to the point of wishing to make love to an Angel? How could I want to invade your dreams and wake you up just to satisfy my desire, which at that moment was getting more and more intense?

I decided that this time I had to control myself and just keep watching you. But suddenly, as you opened your intense blue eyes, I was absorbed into them, and as if you had read my every thought, you kissed me passionately, climbing on top of me still sleepy and making love to me on this lovely sunday morning.


End file.
